Of All The Bars
by Viva La Libertine
Summary: Emily gets drunk and sees a girl in the bar. Oneshot.


Emily ordered another vodka on the rocks and a tequila shot, she hoped that this would be the one that would take the pain away but she knew it would be like last ten or so and that it would probably just numb the pain for a minute until she needed to dull it again. She'd spent the summer abroad helping the unfortunate by building houses and helping, she thought that maybe she could help other people that had lost things important to them, maybe it would give her a moments relief. It helped a bit and it made her feel happy that she was helping other people, but it always came back to her. It always came back to Maya.

Two weeks before she left America, she had returned home and her mother had told her that the police had found a body and that they thought it belonged to Maya. In that moment, everything Emily had been holding in for nearly a year snapped and she broke down. Her mother and friends held her as she sobbed uncontrollably into their shirts and shoulders but after a while, the tears stopped coming and Emily stopped living.

She was away for almost the full summer but for the last week, she decided to come back and no one but her mother knew. Her mother had left to Texas to spend some time with her father and decided that she could leave Emily alone under the assumption that her friends would be there. Her mother was a tough one but after Emily argued her case very thoroughly, she got her way and got her space even though her mum rang her twice a day, every day. It was annoying for the first two days but at the other times, she was really too drunk to care.

She found herself in a bar on the third night, thankful for the fake ID that she was able to get her hands on. She had gone in and sat at the bar whilst she downed a number of drinks before she took the next lot over to a dark table in the corner of the room that was engulfed in shadows. The bar was pretty smoky but she didn't really care, she could see silhouettes of people and they could probably see hers, but they couldn't see her face, they couldn't see the emotionless face that sat in the booth drunk and hopeless.

The vodka burnt her throat at first but it was slowly numbing and the burning went away as she continued to down the drinks and the tequila worked to soothe the throat but it wasn't that Emily really care as she didn't need for a perfect throat. She didn't care it if was sore or if she couldn't speak because that's the last thing that she wanted to do. She spent hours at night doing the same routine before she managed to flag herself a taxi and get home where she would pass out.

On the fourth night of her return, she went to the same bar and into the same corner where she was alone, drunk and still drinking but after a time she saw a silhouette walking through the smoke, become a person and sit down across from her. Emily was never to drunk to recognise that face or to recognise those eyes or curls. She could tell them a mile away. They sat in complete silence and proceeded to down more shots and get more drunk. They did not utter a single word to each other but looked across the table at each other as if trying to read what the other was feeling. It was 4am before they stumbled outside of the bar and they got a taxi together before going their separate ways to their houses.

On the fifth night on Emily being back in Rosewood, the bar that she frequented was more empty than it usually was but the table already featured the tall girl sitting there with 3 high ball glasses of cinnamon whiskey. Emily sat at the table clutching her own two glasses of vodka on the rocks. She set them down and looked across the table. Once again, the night was spent in silence as they drank their drinks. Quickly, practically throwing them back and making the other girl drink as quickly as the other like it was a competition of who could drown their feelings out the quickest.

It wasn't long before they were out of the cab that they had got home and Emily slammed the girl up against the wall roughly with one hand tied up in her hair and the other on her waist. She grasped and held tightly onto the girls t shirt as if she was afraid to ever let go and lose her. She left a trail of hot kisses down the girls throat before undoing the buttons of the tight jeans and pulling them down as she went down. Emily had all the confidence in the world when she was drunk and she did not think twice about what she was doing. She removed the girls underwear and smirked to herself in her drunken state as she noticed how wet the other girl was.

She extended her long tongue out so that she could work the muscle on the girl so that she was squirming against the wall and moaning away like there was no tomorrow, Emily continued with her hard work and introduced two fingers to slam in to the girl at the same time and before long, the girl was spent, moaning Emily's and whispering a series of curse words under her breath.

Emily was pushed down on to the bed and kissed roughly, her abs being scratched and the heat getting to her from between her thighs. The other girl wasn't experienced and Emily could sense this but being drunk, she did not care and she would not care because this girl, this was the girl that was good at everything. If given the challenge, Emily was pretty sure that this person could make the world in 5 days then improve it greatly within the next two without needing a bloody rest.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt long, slim fingers dipping into her and curling at the right places to make Emily's hip buck and concentrate. She hadn't noticed being de clothed but she was grateful. The girl got into a rhythm with her fingers which kept Emily steadily going as she felt hot and she knew what was coming but then the girl stopped and decided to move her mouth down and work Emily up to which she did and as she came back up, Emily noticed that the girl licked her lips and smirked before crawling up next to her and putting her arms around her.

"Night Em" She said in the silky voice that Emily loved so much.

"Night Spence" She replied as she closed her eyes to fall asleep.


End file.
